


poly!hamilsquad drabble #1

by rocketthebunny (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunk Texting, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, THEY HAVE PHONES AT HOGWARTS BECAUSE FUCK THAT, Texting, hamilsquad chat group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rocketthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>u ready for this clusterfuck of a groupchat??????????<br/>now u are<br/>welcome to this hogwarts au shitshow<br/>for the record,,,<br/>mulligan is gryffindor<br/>hamilton is slytherin<br/>lafayette is ravenclaw<br/>laurens is hufflepuff<br/>eliza is hufflepuff<br/>angelica is slytherin<br/>tjeff is ravenclaw<br/>jmads is hufflepuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	poly!hamilsquad drabble #1

**alex:** guys i think tjeff is a nonbeliever

 **johnny boy:** what why

 **alex:** i think he's never seen poly people before???? he looked so confused when u guys came over

 **mulligan:** maybe its the fact that we're all from different houses

 **LAUGHayette:** oh my god?? thats hilarious,,, hes a fuckign ravenclaw i wouldve thought he did his research

 **angie:** really?? its been three months since u guys started going out

 **alex:** it was hilarious he came up to me like 'so u have,,, is ur boyfriend nice???' n i was like 'which one??'

he went pale u should have seen him

 **johnny boy:** he said that?? hes the one whos been dating james madison behind marthas back

 **eliza:** he has?? holy shit spill

 **LAUGH** **ayette:** im fucknig

 **johnny boy:** i walked in on him blowing jmads in the ground floor boys bathroom

i think he has a hairpulling kink

 **mulligan:** thats amazing john

 **alex:** THATS IT IM KINKSHAMING

_**alex added tom to the chat** _

**alex:** TJEFF, OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL, RIGHT NOW

 **tom:** what the fuck?

 **alex:** come ON jefferson i know ur free right now

outside the great hall, asap

_**alex removed tom from the chat** _

_**\--** _

**johnny boy:** i think jefferson started crying

that's my boy alex

 **LAUGHayette:** 1 of my boyfriends just dragged jefferson

this is the best day ever

 **alex:** my kinkshame game strong

 **eliza:** im so done with u

 **mulligan:** same

 **LAUGHayette:** tbh same

 **johnny boy:** me too

 **alex:** what the FUCK I THOUGHHT U LOVED ME

\--

 **LAUGHayette:** alex, savez-vous quand est le voyage en hogsmeade?  _(do you know when the trip to hogsmeade is?)_

 **alex:** croissant

 **LAUGHayette:** i know u speak french dont fuck with me its too early for this shit

 **alex:** desolé,,,  _(sorry)_

est ce week-end  _(it's this weekend)_

 **LAUGHayette:** merci, mon cheri!  _(thanks, my dear!)_

\--

 **johnny boy:** we should write am uscial

 **alex:** hELL YE AAH

 **LAUGHayette:** please stop yourselves

 **johnny boy:** aw wlaf but you coudl be the hot frnec one

 **mulligan:** hes already the hot french one what r u saying john

 **alex:** IM THE LEA DOF CHOURSE

 **LAUGHayette:** herc, im sorry, but theyre your responsibility now

 **mulligan:** i hate all of u

\--

 **alex:** broooo,,,,, did u se e the homework snape gave us

 **johnny boy:**........hes your head of house alex i thought youd be used to it

 **alex:** he took off 10 points bc i accidentally started a debate on muggle politics!! who g ave him the rIGHT

 **angie:**  u deserved it tbh,,,

 **alex:** i did not!!

i have values angelica

 **angie:** did u forget that im iN UR CLASS

 **alex:** yeah but

politics

 **johnny boy:** shut ur face

 **LAUGHayette:**  im breaking up with u

 **mulligan:**  b ye

 **alex:** rude, john

 **angie:**  i hope they still do house transfers for 7th years

 **alex:** laF N O

 **eliza:** we're not friends anymore you need to stop

 **alex:** herc pls stay

angelica they dont do house tranfers e ve r

elIZA NO PLS B MY FRIEND

 **angie:** i'll make them transfer me

 **eliza:** im leaving

this gc is a mess

_**eliza has left the chat** _


End file.
